What to do
by 4Minutes2SaveTheWorld
Summary: Based on Jane & Masood's relationship. My idea of what I would like to happen when Jane returns from Florida. My first EE fic, so please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Eastenders or any of the characters in it, just using the for the purpose of my story.

Rating: PG

Jane got out of Ian's car, having just returned from the airport. She'd only stayed in Florida for a week; she'd had enough and wanted to come back. She hadn't got on too well with her mum while she was there, and she'd missed the kids. An hour after settling in, her phone rang.

"Masood Calling" it read. Ian had gone off to the café, and the kids were upstairs doing revision, so she could talk.

"Hello?" she answered.

"You're back?" came his voice.

"Yes … how did you know?"

"I've been waiting since Ian left to pick you up …"

An awkward smile escaped her lips. She didn't answer.

"Can you come over?" he asked her.

Jane knocked on the door, shaking nervously. Why, she didn't know. He answered the door, and smiled at her.

"Come in …" he said, standing aside so she could enter. Jane walked in.

"Come and sit down …" he said. Jane sat on the sofa, and waited as Masood walked off to get her a drink. He sat close beside her when he came back, handing her her drink.

"I'm sorry I didn't call to let you know I was coming …" he said quietly.

"It's alright … it was a silly idea anyway," Jane replied with a sympathetic look on her face.

"I wanted to come …" he whispered, putting his hand on her. There was a long pause while Jane stared at his hand, and then looked at him in the eyes.

"Why didn't you?" she asked. Masood looked away and took a deep breath.

"Syed took an overdose …"

Jane looked at him, bewildered. "Oh, Mas …"

"It's alright …"

"I'm sorry …" she said, shaking her head.

"He's okay now."

Jane put her hand on his.

"Jane … all those things I said before I went away … I meant them all. Nothing's changed," he said, looking deep into her beautiful eyes. Jane let go of him.

"Mas … I just don't know if I can do this … I told you … I love Ian and the kids … I wouldn't want to hurt them … not again."

"It's alright Jane … I understand," he said with a slight sigh.

"I still mean what I said … I do love being with you …" she said, stroking his arm.

"I love being with you, too …" he said, running his thumb along her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

This is probably a 12 in rating:

She looked deep into his eyes. They were hypnotizing her. He stroked her hand again, and looked back into her deep eyes, trying to find a story behind them. Their faces were inches apart. He leaned in slightly.

"Mas … please …" she whispered, turning her head away.

"It's alright …" He got up from the sofa. "Would you like to stay and watch a film?" he asked.

Jane thought for a moment and then nodded. "Let me just ring Ian …"

Masood's face dropped slightly. "I'll just tell him I've popped out shopping or something …" she continued, seeing his reaction.

Masood nodded.

"Ian? Listen, I've popped to the shops, I'll be back in a few hours … yes … alright … see you then …"

Masood smiled at her. "What do you want to watch?" he asked.

"I'm in a musical mood …" she laughed.

Masood laughed too, and then looked over to the DVD case in the corner of the room.

"We have Mamma Mia, Annie, Grease …"

Jane interrupted him.

"Grease," she said with a smile. "It's one of my favourites."

Masood laughed and put it in the DVD player, then sat close to her. They sat through the film, and all the time he had his arm around the back of it, and towards the end, she fell asleep on his shoulder. He guessed it was the jet lag. When the film had finished, he tried not to move, but he knew he had to wake her up. Before he did so, he gently kissed the top of her head, breathing in the scent from her hair. He didn't know why he did it, but he thought it might be his only opportunity. Afterwards, he whispered, "Jane …"

Slowly, she awoke. Realising she was on his shoulder she moved quickly and said, "Sorry … I didn't realise …"

"Don't be sorry … I'm not …" he said, looking into her eyes again.

Jayne looked down. "Look, Mas … I might as well tell you … it just seems like the right time …"

His eyes widened slightly. "I do have a lot of feelings for you …" she said.

"Me too …" he whispered.

"And … remember before when you asked me if I was happy?"

Masood nodded.

"Well … the truth is, I'm not. I love the kids so much, and I love Ian … but there's nothing there for him anymore … he can't even give me a baby, the thing I want most in the whole world …" Her eyes began filling. Masood noticed this and pulled her into a deep embrace. He ran his hands up and down the back of her head, his hair soft against his palms as she cried and cried. When she removed herself from his grasp, she put her face close to his and whispered, "I've always wanted to tell you this, Mas …" she paused. "… you're everything I wanted Ian to be … everything …" her voice broke off and as he reacted by staring at her, she broke the tension and kissed him. The kiss was full of passion and he did not expect it. Her tears fell onto his face as they kissed. He hoped she wasn't just kissing him because she was upset; the same as last time. But this time, something felt different. Slowly, she parted her lips with his, and then, still looking deep into his eyes, almost into his soul, she whispered, "Take me to bed, Mas …"


End file.
